Only A Dream
by butterflygirl12
Summary: As if season 7, 6, and part of 5 was all a dream... an awful dream.


Only A Dream

A/N: Ok this is just a one-shot on what I know will never happen but would be amazing if it did. Since last week's heartbreaking, heart stopping, heart stomping episode, this is what we NEED! I love reviews so please REVIEW?

Disclaimer: If Burn Notice was mine, this would happen…

"So?"

"I'll make the call."

Michael woke with a start. He quickly realized he was in the loft, but the bed wasn't burned? It was daytime, around noon if he had to guess, and as he looked around, he realized nothing was burned. He felt someone move and stir beside him and when he looked down, his heart skipped a beat… Fiona?

"Hey" she whispered as she sat up "We must've slept late…" she trailed off when she saw the look on Michaels face: shock and… relief?

"Michael?"

"What happened yesterday?" he asked worried.

"We finished a job with a client… last week we got Tavian. Don't you remember?"

"What year is it?"

"2011. Michael, what's wrong? Why the odd questions?" she asked, her voice laced with worry.

As soon as he heard those words, he crushed her to his chest and couldn't help the flow of tears that trailed down his face. Larry hadn't come. Anson didn't exist. No blackmail or Fi going to jail. His brother wasn't dead. His mother didn't hate him. He hadn't gone to Panama. He hadn't killed Tom Card. They hadn't run from the CIA. He hadn't made that deal. But the most important thing was that he hadn't lost the love of his life to another man. He never met Sonya. He had Fi, she loved him and he loved her.

"Michael, are you crying? WHAT'S WRONG?" she asked forcefully but worried.

"I had a dream, but it was just that. It was adream, a God awful nightmare."

'Well, what happened?"

"Larry came back and brought a seemingly harmless guy named Anson. Anson tricked you and got you to blow up the part of the British Consulate that Larry was in. Anson was the one who built the organization that burned me. He killed my father and acted as a shrink to my mother to learn about me. He used you to blackmail me into doing his dirty work. You got tired of it and turned yourself in to the FBI. When I tried to get you out, Nate ended up dying." He could barely speak now and she held on to him tighter, encouraging him to continue. "I tried to get revenge and went to my old CIA trainer Card. He led me to this guy in Panama and when we were there, I made a promise to you to get out of the CIA. It turned out to be my old handler, so I killed him. No one knew about him being bad, it looked like I killed an innocent CIA officer, so we were on the run from the CIA. We finally got to make a deal, but you got mad at me and broke up with me because I broke that promise. I had to go undercover for nine months. When I got back to Miami for a short time, I found out you had a boyfriend named Carlos. I then had to save a woman named Sonya and be with her. You kept telling me it was over and we had to burn the loft and all of our stuff burned. God, it was awful Fi but then I woke up and I was with you…"

She just held on to him and let him cry and thanked God it was a dream. After he seemed to calm down enough, she pulled away to look him in the eyes. He smiled slightly and said "I want that life I promised you in my dream. I want you, Sam, Jesse, and I to take jobs and help people just like we used to. I realize now how dangerous my job can be and since I don't want to be alone with the job and not you, I do want out of the CIA and be with you. I want you to be mine and for me to be yours. I don't want you to be anyone else's. I love you."

She was shocked, she knew he loved her, yet he had never actually said it and him saying it now made her hug him harder, if possible. Then he asked the four words she thought she would never hear him ask "Will you marry me?"

"Michael, are you sure? I mean of course it would be a yes, but sure you sure you're not just shaken up by this dream?"

"Fiona Glenanne, it may have been a dream, but it made me realize that the dream could easily become real if I don't put you first. The job is nothing compared to you. After us being undercover last week, I found out that it wouldn't be that bad to be married to you. When you said 'the next time I'm your wife', something happened and I went and got that Asscher cut diamond ring and only now, after that dream, do I have the courage to propose. I feel like not much will change, only that no one will take us away from each other." He said with a strong sincerity.

This was the most heartfelt thing he had ever said. Not when they moved in together had he said something so sweet. She was about to say yes when he reached into the nightstand and pulled out velvet blue box and opened it showing her the ring saying "I am serious."

"Well in that case, I would love to be your wife and for us to take clients and get our happy ending we deserve."

She kissed him lightly and he slipped the ring on her finger and admired the way it fit perfectly on her delicate hand. And they went to sleep happy.


End file.
